pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Shocking Surprise!
Synopsis Dragonet gets struck by lightning when no one is currently there to heal her. She is sent to the Pokémon Center and will be there for several days with severely burned skin. Transcript Elizabeth and her Pokémon are watching a lightning storm from the house. However, Dragonet had gone for a walk and was out in the open. Elizabeth: Where’s Dragonet? Rotom: I don’t know. I hope nothing happened to her. Suddenly, a lightning bolt strikes as a loud scream is heard. Elizabeth looked and saw Dragonet on the ground, her entire body being burned and her scaleless skin missing. Elizabeth knew what had happened: she had been struck by lightning. The group quickly ran up to her. Elizabeth: Are you okay?! No response. Finny: Mommy! Wake up! Mommy doesn't wake up. Both Elizabeth and Finny were crying. Elizabeth: Let's get her to the Pokémon Center. ... Nurse Joy: It looks like she has third-degree burns. Mandarin dragonets don't have scales either, so it's even worse. Rotom: She can't die, but she can come pretty close. Elizabeth: Why is she immortal anyways? Rotom: The scientists made her that way. Ninja Dragonets aren't usually immortal, but the scientists added it. Elizabeth: How do you know all this?! Rotom: I'm familiar with Ninja Dragonets. Remember when we had to catch the group of 10? Manaphy: How long will she be in the Pokémon Center? Nurse Joy: Probably a few days. We'll have to monitor her 24/7. Finny: Will Mommy be alright after that? ... *Three days later* Elizabeth and the Pokémon looked through the glass at the fish. Her burns were healing now, but she still had these disk-shaped monitors on her and was hooked up to an electrocardiogram and an IV drip. A Blissey was hovering by her stretcher/cushion to make sure everything was going well. She was taking measurements every few minutes. They were listening to Blissey and Joy's conversation on the other side of the glass. Blissey: The burns are healing pretty well. Joy: They might need a little more time to heal fully, though. Fish are fragile, no joke. Finny: How much longer will it take? I just want to go in there and hug my mommy. Elizabeth: Don't even try that. You'll distract them and you might hurt her. Joy: She’ll be okay, but her skin is still very fragile. Finny was upset that she had to stay on the other side of the glass and just watch her mom lying there. Elizabeth: Get over it. You can't go in there. Finny: *Pouts* ... The next morning... The fish's skin was just about healed, but she was still asleep. A Blissey listened to her heartbeat with her stethoscope. Her heartbeat sounded like somebody who was awake. Blissey: Joy, I think she's going to wake up. Finny rushed over and pressed her face on the glass window, hoping her mom would wake up. Elizabeth: What is it, Finny? Finny: It's Mommy. The Blissey said she's going to wake up. Dragonet opened her eyes, lying on her stretcher-cushion. Dragonet: *Yawn* Where am I? Elizabeth: The Pokémon Center. Finny: Mommy, can I have a hug? Nurse Joy: Her skin's a little fragile, so be gentle. Finny carefully hugged her mommy and nestled next to her. Dragonet: Thanks, Finny. Finny: Are you free to go? Dragonet: Nope. I have to stay here a little bit longer until I'm fully healed. Finny: But don't worry, I'll be right next to you the whole time. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes